


Beaten Up

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [35]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “You can’t keep doing this, big brother,” Chase cooed while he gently cupped Jackie’s swollen, black-and-blue face. He pressed his thumb roughly against the crooked bridge of his brother’s nose and set it back straight with a painful, wet snap. “One of these days I’m gonna grow bored of our tag ala hide and seek games and I’ll just shoot your legs to keep you nice and quiet in your room.”
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Beaten Up

“Ya really shouldn’t have done that, bro.” Chase sighed as he crouched over the groaning, beat-up form of the hero.

He had tried escaping this prison where Anti had imprisoned him in again. However, as with all his other attempts, he failed this time once again. Chase always… **_always_** caught up to him easily. The maze that seemed like it had its own mind constantly drew him away from the exit, trapping him in dead-ends or circling him back to his own cell while his prison guard would simply prowl the halls, his cheerful whistling echoing through the walls of this damned place, taunting him and making him feel like exactly the prey that was being played with.

Still he didn’t give up, he _couldn’t_ give up. He kept his quick pace, brisk walking through the twisting halls even as Chase seemed like he was waiting for him at every corner, at every turn of these dark hallways. He kept pushing his heaving, weakened body until it was screaming at him to stop just for a single breathing second or else he was going to pass out soon and he'd just wake up screaming on Anti’s table as he punished him again for trying to escape.

Just for a bit… He just has to catch his breath for a single minute…

He paused.

And that was when Chase immediately pounced on him.

It was like he materialized right behind him just like how Anti would glitch behind a person, only Chase’s steps and movements were soundless like a phantom passing through the night. A hand grabbed his head and before he could even react, his face was slammed right into the wall that he had been leaning on for support. He felt his nose break once again and he reeled and his world spun but Chase wasn’t done with him yet.

The beating continued even as he crumpled to the floor and he could feel every punch and kick that was hitting him all over his body. He let out a loud wail that echoed through the walls when Chase pressed his fingers into the open wounds on his back that Anti had sliced into him yesterday during one of their sessions. His weary, _painful_ body couldn’t take anymore and he defeatedly slumped down to the floor while tears continuously streamed down his swollen cheeks.

Seeing that he had finally given up at least for the day, Chase stopped hitting him while he sighed in the same way that he would make that sound whenever he had to act the most mature one, the Dad in their group, because Jackie had pranked Marvin once more and their magic brother was about to kill him. The memory was just another blow to his already fragile psyche.

“Chaser… **_please…_** ” The fallen hero pleaded.

At this point, he doesn’t even know if he’s begging for mercy or for his cheerful, _kind_ little brother to come back to them… Maybe both.

Then he felt those slim bloodstained fingers descend upon his blood and sweat matted hair and start petting him in the same way Chase would comfort him when he was just so, so tired of being the hero and the leader in the past. For a split second, Jackie foolishly allowed himself to hope that maybe this time he finally broke through all the manipulations that Anti placed on his brother, that this time his Chase finally managed to cut away the strings that were controlling him.

That hope was shattered when those touches turned rough and Chase entangled his fingers around the green locks of his hair and forced him to look into his cruelly smiling face.

“You can’t keep doing this, big brother,” Chase cooed while he gently cupped Jackie’s swollen, black-and-blue face. He pressed his thumb roughly against the crooked bridge of his brother’s nose and set it back straight with a painful, wet snap. “One of these days I’m gonna grow bored of our tag ala hide and seek games and I’ll just shoot your legs to keep you nice and quiet in your room.”

He dragged the larger man to lay his spinning head on his lap and he continued to pet his head, humming in mock-thought. Then he continued to taunt him, “Or maybe I could take one of Anti’s pretty knives and slice your Achilles tendons so that you’ll never be able to walk again. Oh! Maybe I could do that and send a message to our lovely brothers! It’d be a nice ticking clock for Hen and the others to do a rescue mission before it’d be too late for them to perform surgery on you won’t they? Yeah… Maybe I should suggest that to Anti later on~!”

Jackie sobbed against Chase’s previously pristine blue shirt, staining it with his blood and tears.

“Don’t worry, big brother. If you behave from now on I might just forget the idea that I just thought of.” With one final pat on his cheek, Chase stood up while his fingers were still entangled in Jackie’s hair. He began to drag the weakly squirming man back towards his cell. “Let’s just get you back to your room now, hm?”


End file.
